Mobile Suit Gundam: The Asteriod
by DarthSy
Summary: The fight for suvival against an unknown force. Do you think you would survive?
1. Prologue

**I Do not own any of the gundams, or anything referred to that's in the anime's or manga. I own nothing but the Plot and the Characters.**

**Please enjoy and review **

Prologue:

I stared up at the blackness of space. Stars blinked here and there, shining like flashlights in the darkness. I found my self lost in the emptiness of the vacuum, searching the stars for what might be earth and the moon. I was looking for the sun, Jupiter, Mars, and all the planets. I don't know why I was searching; I guess it was just for fun, since I had nothing else to do to.

Then I was revived back into the real world when my girlfriend popped up from behind me. I turned to look at her, seeing her wearing a white space suit, her long brown hair pulled up into a pony tail in the helmet. As I looked at her I was lost in her eyes, her green soft emerald eyes. They shined with a brilliance only surpassed by that of the stars I was once gazing at.

She lunged forward, grabbing my arm. She drew her head near to mine, and through the comm. link she spoke. "When are why leaving?" she asked in her soft whispering voice. It was that voice that reminded me of my kind, passionate mother. My loving, caring mother that is no gone, taken from me.

"We'll leave..." I started, turning my head to the stars. "We'll leave when the war ends, or when the commanding general tells us too." I turned back to her, looking her in the eyes again. "Don't worry. Don't worry." I assured her, hugging her softly in my arms.


	2. A Shower to Remember

**I Do not own any of the gundams, or anything referred to that's in the anime's or manga. I own nothing but the Plot and the Characters.**

**Please enjoy and review **

A Shower to Remember:

I rolled over in my bunk, falling to the floor. The hard, shiny, marble floor. I got back up, stroking my head, checking for blood. No, I didn't feel any. To make sure I pulled my hand out to my hands, but saw nothing. I got back in, lying next to her, lying next to my beloved Sabbath. I loved her, as much as I loved my mother. I loved her even more. Sabbath, my pearl of my life.

I stared at her 17 year old matured body. She was lying half naked, not wearing a bottom, only a tee shirt. It was my tee shirt. He snuggled up with her, setting her arm on me. Slowly I fell back to sleep in the dark room, a room for just the two of us. A room that had to be asked for. We, or rather I had to ask for the two of us to sleep here together.

I awoke again, this time to the alarm. The alarm went through the whole asteroid facility. I awoke Sabbath and I. She started to rise, she always got up before me. She got out of the bed, climbing over me, and walked the few feet to the shower room. I too rose from bed just a second later, and went to the shower room too. I walked in, starting to talk off my clothes, she already was nude, just having to take off a shirt. The water was running, and steam was rising.

I walked over to her, kissing her on the lips slowly. I released the kiss then said in a sleepy voice, "I love you Sabbath."

She stroked her hand over my shaved head, "I love you too Nero."

I stepped in the shower tub, turning the shower on. The hot water flew from the ceiling onto the two of up. I held her in my slippery, wet arms. I held her tightly. Her breasts pressed upon my chest, and her heart thumping with my heart in unison. I kissed her again on the neck, then on her cheek, and then on the lips. A long French kiss, that seemed in that shower to be forever.


	3. Masscre

**I Do not own any of the gundams, or anything referred to that's in the anime's or manga. I own nothing but the Plot and the Characters.**

**Please enjoy and review **

Massacre

I started down the hallway, going towards the control room. I stared at the floor, the shiny marble floor. I walked in, seeing commander Watkins messing with the communications device.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I can't get this damn thing to work Nero!!" he yelled at me in a furious tone.

"Now I just got here, don't take your anger out on me," I laughed.

His grey old eye brows lifted, his stomach filled with air, and he laughed, letting his hat fall, showing he grey hair.

I slowly looked over to the calendar. It was electronic, and it said to day was yesterday. "Hey, that was yesterday," I told him pointing at it.

"Yeah, when the comm.'s broke, so did that," he explained.

"See ya!" I told him leaving.

Outside Sabbath was waling by. I started to walk with her. My hand interlocked with hers. Mine was bigger that hers. Hers frail and small, yet work when in a gundam. We turned into the same room on the left. We stopped dead in our tracks.

Inside blood, the red stain of blood was sprayed everywhere. It covered the tables, the panels, the floor, the walls, everything. There was half a man in front of me. His legs were I a running position. From his legs came a puddle of blood. The red, evil blood. I walked in, my boots stepping into the blood. The red, crimson blood.

To my right was the top half of his body, and another blood pool. His arms were gone. His eyes were wide, bulging out, and bright red. I looked around finding his arms else where in the room.

"What happened?" Sabbath asked in a frightened soft voice.

"Massacre," I solemnly told her.


	4. Ghost

**I Do not own any of the gundams, or anything referred to that's in the anime's or manga. I own nothing but the Plot and the Characters.**

**Please enjoy and review **

Ghost

I ran outside the room, running down the hall. I was fleeing the blood, the smell. The awful smell of death. My boots clicked on the floor. I ran back to the room I just came from, where commander Watkins was. I ran into the control room, slipping and falling to the floor.

Crimson blood everywhere. My eyes widened, the heart was beating faster. I started to hyperventilate. Commander Watkins was to pieces. How could have done this, I was just here. I heard no scream, nothing.

Then I saw them. A pale figure in front of me. They turned around. I shot up to my feet, withdrawing my 45. cal. Berretta. "Freeze!" I yelled.

The figure kept moving towards me. "I said stop!" But it kept moving. "I said fucking stop!"

The figure kept moving. I fired three rounds. Bang! Bang! Bang! The gun sounded. The bullets hit the figure, but it wasn't harmed. The rounds went through it, crashing into the panels behind it. I stood there astonished. I was bewildered and frightened. My arms shook, my eyes widened again, I lost my breath.

The figure 'floated' towards me, at a fast pace. I could see semi- transparent nails growing. Now I realized the whole figure was semi- transparent, not just pale. It struck at my face. Warmness poured over my cheek. I lifted my hand, touching the blood. I took a step backwards, slipping on blood, and falling to the floor.

I looked up at the figure in a fury. The thing was gone. Sabbath ran in, with a frightened look upon her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked, wiping away the blood.

"A... a ghost," I shuddered.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, as if I was insane.

"It was a ghost."

"Yeah okay," she said sarcastically.

She helped me up. We walked together to our room. Sabbath went and got a swab and peroxide. She started to rub my face, but it stung. I gave sounds of agony, and pain. She stop a few times, to let me rest.

"What really happened there?" she asked.

"I told you, there was a ghost! When have I lied to you?" I exclaimed.

"Sorry. Sorry."

I stood up, and started to the door. "I need to find out what's going on."


End file.
